yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Signer Carly Carmine
Dark Signer Carly Carmine is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Carly Carmine, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. She was originally exclusive to the special event Destiny Decided! Dark Signer Carly Carmine, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. However, as of February 20, 2020, she is now unlockable via Character Unlock missions. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-DarkSignerCarlyCarmine.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-DarkSignerCarlyCarmine.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-DarkSignerCarlyCarmine.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-DarkSignerCarlyCarmine.png | Defeat Decks Opponent Level 30 Level 40 Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Carly Carmine, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Carly Carmine reach a certain Level. Main release Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jack Atlas *When she starts a Duel with Jack Atlas, Carly announces "I'm so pleased you're challanging me, Jackie." followed by "Prove that you can lead the new world as the Dark King!" **When she wins the Duel, she says "I used to chase after you, hanging on your every word." followed by "But now, you're the desperate one. Hahaha!" **When she loses the Duel, she says "Jack... Free me from the Dark Signers' control..." Card-specific ;Monsters * When Carly Summons "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu", a cut-in frame of Carly briefly appears, and she announces "After 5000 years, the door to the Netherworld opens again!" followed by "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu arrives to feed on you!". If that player hasn't already summoned "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" being Summoned plays afterwards. ** Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I see your future! And it is not a good one!" followed by "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu! Attack!" ** When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Lady Every", she chants "Dark Synchro!" '''''Afterwards a cut-in frame of Carly briefly appears, and she announces "Fortune Lady Every! Join the fight!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Every! Attack!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Every's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Lady Dark", a cut-in frame of Carly's face briefly appears, and she announces "Join Me, Fortune Lady Dark!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go, Fortune Lady Dark!" followed by "Dark Fate!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Dark's effect activates!" *When Carly summons "Fortune Lady Earth", a cut in frame of her face briefly appears, and she announces "Fortune Lady Earth! Let's go!" ** Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Fortune Lady Earth!" followed by "Cursed Thorn!" ** When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Earth's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate", she announces "Here's Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate!" **Most of the time when Carly attacks with that monster, she announces "Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate! Attack!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activates Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate's effect!" *When Carly Summons "Earthbound Linewalker", she announces "Come out, Earthbound Linewalker!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack! Earthbound Linewalker!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Lady Light", she announces "Here comes Fortune Lady Light!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Light's effect activates!" * When Carly Summons "Fortune Lady Past", she announces "Take to the field! Fortune Lady Past!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go, Fortune Lady Past! Attack!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Past's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Lady Water", she announces "Appear! Fortune Lady Water!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Water attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Water's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Lady Wind", she announces "Come on out, Fortune Lady Wind!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Wind! Attack!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Wind's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Solitaire Magician", she announces "Here comes Solitaire Magician!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Solitaire Magician attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Solitaire Magician's effect!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Carly activates "Altar of the Bound Deity", she announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Altar of the Bound Deity!" *Whenever Carly activates "Bending Destiny", she announces "No matter how hard you try, you cannot avoid your fate!" followed by "I activate my Counter Trap, Bending Destiny!" *Whenever Carly activates "Earthbound Immortal Revival", she announces "I discard a card to activate the Spell Card, Earthbound Revival!" *Whenever Carly activates "Earthbound Wave", she announces "That won't work. I play my Counter-Trap! Earthbound Wave!" *Whenever Carly activates "Earthbound Whirlwind", she announces "I activate my Spell Card! Earthbound Revival!" *Whenever Carly activates "Enlightenment", she announces "I flip over my Trap Card! Enlightenment!" followed by "Jack, let's enjoy our future together." *Whenever Carly activates "Fortune's Future", she announces "I activate the Spell Card! Fortune's Future!" *Whenever Carly activates "Fortune Lady Calling", she announces "I activate Fortune Lady Calling!" *Whenever Carly activates "Fortune Lady Rewind", she announces "I activate Fortune Lady Rewind!" *Whenever Carly activates "Fortune Vision", she announces "I activate Fortune Vision!" *Whenever Carly activates "Future Visions", she announces "I activate the Field Spell, Future Visions!" followed by "Allow me to predict your future!" **When activating the first effect of that card, Carly announces "My Field Spell Future Visions's effect activates!" followed by "The summoned monster is sent away to the next turn!" **When activating the second effect of that card, Carly announces "Due to Future Vision's effect, the monster returns!" *Whenever Carly activates "Inherited Fortune", she announces "I activate my Trap! Inherited Fortune!" *Whenever Carly activates "Offering to the Immortals", she announces "I activate the Trap Card! Offerings to the Immortals!" *Whenever Carly activates "Roar of the Earthbound", she announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Roar of the Earthbound!" *Whenever Carly activates "Slip of Fortune", she announces "I activate my Trap! Slip of Fortune!" followed by "I banish the target to negate your monster's attack!" *Whenever Carly activates "Time Passage", she announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Time Passage!" Unused Dialogue '(Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Carly Summons "Fortune Lady Fire", she announces "Here's Fortune Lady Fire!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Fire attack!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Lady Fire's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Carly activates "Contaminated Earth", she announces "I activate my Trap! Contaminated Earth!" *Whenever Carly activates "Ominous Fortunetelling", she announces "I'll predict your fate, and you'll won't like it. activate the Continuous Trap Card! Ominous Fortunetelling!" **When activating the effect of that card, Carly announces "My inner eye sees all." followed by "Ominous Fortunetelling activates!" *Whenever Carly activates "Passion of Baimasse", she announces "My Counter-Trap activates! Passion of Baimasse!" *Whenever Carly activates "Revival of the Immortals", he announces "I activate my Trap Card! Revival of the Immortals!" Trivia *When starting a Duel with Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, or Luna, Carly announces "It's destiny for the Dark Signers to crush the Signers!" *Lumis and Umbra, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, and Luna, Tetsu Trudge, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Carly Carmine don’t have a fixed amount of character-specific dialogue, due to having the same dialogue when Dueling against certain Legendary Duelists. *The Legendary Duelists who have the longest dialogue for the specific cards that feature a cut-in frame of the said character(s) are: **Seto Kaiba - Obelisk the Tormentor **Yami Marik, Odion - The Winged Dragon of Ra **Odion - Mystical Beast of Serket **The Paradox Brothers - Gate Guardian **Yubel - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare **Sartorius Kumar - Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, Arcana Force XXI - The World **Dark Signer Carly Carmine - Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *There are some Legendary Duelists who possesses a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell on the field: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yugi Muto, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *There are some Legendary Duelists who are alternate counterparts to each other: **Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba (DSOD) **Mokuba Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) **Joey Wheeler and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana **Jaden Yuki and Jaden/Yubel **Carly Carmine and Dark Signer Carly Carmine